


All Roads Lead Me To You

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10歲的Kirk與25歲的Spock相遇了<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇的地球還處於曲速前時代。  
> 本篇靈感來自某部劇中某集的故事，詳見後記。  
> 獻給3/22出生的William Shatner和James T. Kirk  
> 感謝你們無畏的遨遊探索這個宇宙，改善了全人類的生活

 

在愛荷華州一個寧靜的小鎮裡，有個身世堪憐的小男孩。他的父親在他出生那天去世，他的母親希望她的孩子們能有個依靠，嫁給了從小暗戀她的男人。他們度過了一小段幸福的時光，但隨著小男孩的成長，他的母親逐漸無法忍受直視男孩那與他父親如出一轍的藍眼睛。她再也無法自欺欺人她現在很幸福，於是她離開了。男孩的繼父憤怒地認為這一切都是他的錯，但看著男孩那與自己所愛的女人相似的臉龐，終究他還是下不了手。

 

男孩在缺乏愛的環境裡艱難地長大，只有他的哥哥偶爾會告訴他一些故事，一些充滿想像力的故事。都是關於一個神秘的男人，總是搭著他的時光機穿梭在時空和宇宙之間冒險的故事。男孩的繼父雖然勉強提供他們溫飽，但是從來不曾對他們好言相向，尤其是在他酗酒之後。男孩難過的時候，總會從他臥室的窗戶爬出去，爬到相連的穀倉屋頂上。他躺在那仰望星空，想像著自己駕駛著星艦在群星之間漫步遨遊。雖然人類根本還未發展出太空旅行的技術，但他覺得自己的想像是那樣真實，也許在另一個宇宙的自己真的有艘星艦呢。

 

在一個對他來說特別難過的日子，他的生日，用其他人的說法就是他父親的忌日。十歲的男孩想著他再也不想過這種空虛的生活了，他看著他父親唯一留下的東西——車庫裡的那輛老爺車，他翻進了駕駛座。他是沒開過車，但男孩聰明得只憑觀看他人操作便摸索得出。他一路飆速到了懸崖邊，那裡矗立著一個盒子——很大的藍色盒子，像是不透明的公用電話亭——他下意識地急煞，但車速太快而距離太短。在車子飛出懸崖的瞬間他用力地跳出車外，雙手勉強攀住了懸崖，數秒後傳來車子重摔至崖底的巨響，他不敢往下看。

 

男孩感到他的手指逐漸脫力，不禁想著終究他還是不想死，但已追悔莫及。在手指滑開的瞬間，一雙有力的手抓住了他的手腕將他提了上去。男孩因為巨大的解脫感而癱坐在地上直喘氣，待他總算稍微緩解時他才想到應該要向救命恩人道謝。他一抬頭的瞬間忘了他原本組織好的謝詞——一位類人生物偏頭看著他。

 

_嘿，我可沒這麼無禮，竟對救命恩人使用這種詞彙，但他有對尖耳朵啊！看在老天份上。_

 

男孩沒想到自己開口的第一句話竟然是：「你的耳朵是假的嗎？你在cosplay之類的？」

 

對方抿著唇，似乎想掩飾原欲上揚的嘴角。「否定的。」

 

「那麼你是精靈？精靈才有尖耳朵。」男孩四處張望，又看回尖耳朵男人的臉。男孩沒等對方回答便又開口道：「剛剛我沒看到任何人，你就這麼憑空出現了，所以你真的是精靈！」男孩點點頭，很滿意自己的推論。

 

這次對方是真的露出了個轉瞬即逝的微笑，「我是瓦肯人，並非你所謂的精靈。」

 

「瓦肯是什麼？我沒聽過這個國家。」

 

「瓦肯是我的母星，距離地球16.5光年。」

 

「星球⋯⋯天哪！你是外星人？」

 

「肯定的。」

 

「天啊！真的有外星人耶！你能帶我去宇宙嗎？」

 

瓦肯人疑惑地看著還坐在地上的男孩對他伸出雙手，男孩不發一語只是維持著伸手的姿勢回瞪著他。瓦肯人終於意會過來男孩想要自己幫忙讓他使力起身，他猶疑了一會才伸手握住了男孩的雙手。男孩借力站起身時對瓦肯人露出燦爛的笑靨，但瓦肯人卻像觸電般甩開了手，男孩的表情瞬間變得黯淡。

 

「好吧，謝謝你，瓦肯人。」男孩低頭看看自己身上磨破又佈滿沙塵的衣服拍了拍，瓦肯人見狀問道：「你有受傷嗎？」男孩只是搖頭作為回應。

 

瓦肯人對男孩突然轉變的態度很是不解，他仔細回想適才的互動後才想到他急於切斷他們手部接觸的動作對人類來說是相當冒犯的。「我為我無禮的舉動道歉，瓦肯人一般不隨意碰觸他人的手。」男孩只是點點頭沒有追問。

 

「我是否能詢問你駕駛車輛往懸崖衝的原因？」

 

男孩終於抬頭看著他，一臉無所謂的聳聳肩。「我覺得活著已經沒什麼意思了。」男孩沒注意到瓦肯人聽到這句話的時候急遽收縮的瞳孔。

 

_不，不能在我終於找到你的時候。_

 

「你想參觀我的太空船嗎？」男孩聞言興奮得笑了，點點星光才復又點綴在他湛藍的雙瞳裡。「當然！你的船在哪？」男孩四處張望沒看到像是太空船的物體，瓦肯人只是示意著他身後的藍色警亭。

 

「這個？你說這藍盒子是太空船？你在說笑吧，瓦肯人都這麼幽默嗎？」

 

瓦肯人嘴角微揚，「瓦肯人有眾多特點，但幽默絕非其中之一。這是個人型的星際旅行船，為了在地球上停泊時不引人注意，電腦選擇了這個偽裝。」

 

「酷！」瓦肯人打開了『警亭』的門，「你先請。」

 

男孩隨即衝了進去。「天哪！裡面比外面看起來的還要大！」瓦肯人緩步跟在男孩身後進去，轉身關上門。

 

「企業號是尚在研發測試中的原型機，因此狀況並不十分穩定，我原欲回到瓦肯星進行修整，途中卻在地球迫降。」瓦肯人看著蹦蹦跳跳到處摸索的男孩並未出聲阻止。

 

「企業號嗎，酷！我夢想中的星艦也叫企業號！」

 

瓦肯人面容柔和地低頭看著男孩。「我相信你能成為一位十分傑出的艦長的。」

 

男孩興奮地在瓦肯人面前站定，「真的嗎！」但男孩的表情隨即又變得落寞，「可是地球沒有星艦啊⋯⋯一般人連外星人的存在都不相信。」

 

「瓦肯有艦隊，只要能進入瓦肯科學院並且完成培訓課程，即使非瓦肯人也能成為瓦肯艦船的艦長。」男孩的雙眼現在簡直在放光了，瓦肯人總是對人類的情緒瞬間變化之劇烈感到驚訝。

 

「那你能帶我去瓦肯星嗎？反正我在這裡已經生無可戀了。」瓦肯人原想讓男孩打消念頭，但想到男孩不久前的自殺舉動便點了點頭。

 

「太好了！那我們現在就走嗎？」瓦肯人搖搖頭，男孩的臉又垮了下來。「瓦肯法律規定，曲速前文明的人民不得入境。但由於我們……特殊的情況，是可以被容許的。但我得先回到瓦肯完成必須的手續，才能回來地球接你過去。」

 

「好吧，聽起來挺合理的。」男孩沉吟了會，「這位Mr……？」

 

「Spock。」

 

「Spock，那你姓什麼呢？」

 

「我的姓氏已超出人類所能發音的範疇，因此——」男孩揮揮手打斷Spock，「好啦好啦，就只是Spock。我是James Kirk，我們來打勾勾。」Kirk向Spock伸出了他的小指，期待地看著他。

 

Spock偏頭看著Kirk伸長的小指，「就我所知，此舉動是於幼童之間的行為，我想並不適用於我們。」

 

Kirk癟嘴，眼底閃著淚光。

 

「你連約定都不想做，剛剛那些話只是尋我開心的吧？每個說愛我的人都離開了，爸爸、媽媽，就連Sam最後也走了。我們非親非故的，是我不該向你要求這麼多，謝謝你救了我的命，我該走了。」

 

說完Kirk便走向門口，但才走了幾步便被Spock拉住手肘。「不，T’hy’la，瓦肯人不說謊，我剛所言皆為真實。」

 

Kirk轉過身看著有些著急的Spock，這是目前為止除了面無表情和面帶微笑外，瓦肯人所露出最為顯著的情緒反應。「T’h——那是什麼？」

 

「T’hy’la，」Spock又重複了一次，「與一般的伴侶相較之下，是在各方面皆能完美匹配、互補的靈魂伴侶，此生能找到T’hy’la對瓦肯人來說是至上的幸福。我幼年的連結伴侶決意與我斷絕連結，我的母親說那是因為我的T’hy’la還在宇宙的某一處等我去找他。而我找到了你，James，你就是我的T’hy’la。」

 

Kirk還是一臉不相信的樣子，「別看我是孩子就以為我好騙啊，我可是自學完中學所有的課程。我們才認識短短幾分鐘，你就認為我是你的靈魂伴侶？別笑死人了，就連現在的愛情片都不演這麼俗爛的情節了。」

 

Spock看起來並沒有被冒犯到，他頓了下想著如何說明才能讓Kirk接受。「還記得適才我甩開你的手，而我說因為瓦肯人不隨意觸碰他人嗎？」他見Kirk點點頭才又繼續道：「瓦肯人是接觸型心靈感應者，也就是說我們能靠著碰觸接收甚至讀取他人的思維與記憶。我們手部接觸的那一剎那我的意識辨認出了你的靈魂就是我缺失的那一半。」

 

「所以……你是戀童癖什麼的？」Kirk語氣帶著促狹，但也許Spock是太在意Kirk的回覆，抑或他只是還無法準確掌握人類特有的幽默感。

 

「並非如此，即使你應允，我也不會要求你現在與我連結。我本不欲在此時告知你這些，但我必須讓你明白自此往後我不會拋下你；不會像你之前其他家人一樣離開你。當然你的意願是受到尊重的，你並非瓦肯人，T’hy’la對你來說沒有意義，因此你有選擇的餘地。但瓦肯人一旦找到了他們的T’hy’la，寧可獨身至死也不可能再去尋求其它伴侶。」

 

Kirk大張著嘴，原本只是想逗逗這嚴肅的瓦肯人，沒想到會聽到如此……情深意重的告白。當Sam離開時，他覺得全世界最後一份善意也隨之而逝。而後只剩無止境的絕望，生活沒有挑戰、沒有目標，只有和其他人幹架時肉體感受到的痛楚才讓他覺得還真切地活著。但現在，他可以輕易在腦中描繪出他在瓦肯上的新生活（雖然他壓根不知道瓦肯長怎麼樣子），所以——

  
「好。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 應該內行人已經看出來是DW了，而且可能也已經猜到後面會發生什麼事XD  
> 不過不是DW的crossover，所以Doctor不會出現，也沒有時光機的設定，只用了Tardis的外型算是……彩蛋？


	2. Chapter 2

 

企業號再度停在了Kirk家的庭院裡，不久前——嚴格來說是一個月前——他將Kirk從懸崖邊送他回家的同一個座標。在Spock返回瓦肯的途中出了點意外，導致花了比預期中多的時間才回到地球，他暗自希望James沒因此認為他食言了。

 

Spock踏過斑駁雜亂的草地拐到Kirk家的門口，按下門鈴後便負手靜待，但一直沒人應門。Spock按了第二次，門卻立刻打開了。門後是個有著一頭蓬亂金髮的青年，一臉睡眼惺忪，手搔著後頸不耐煩地道：「幹什麼？」

 

「請問James Kirk在嗎？」金髮青年聞言這才正眼看向來人，隨即瞇細了眼。

 

「這裡沒這個人。」語畢便要把門甩上，但Spock的動作比他更快，抵住了門板。「請問這裡是Kirk家？」

 

「是，但是沒有你要找的人，快滾。」而這次Spock並無阻止對方，只是側頭盯著被用力甩上的門。就在Spock尚在思考現下的困境時，屋外傳來一陣男人的大喊聲。

 

「Jim！死小鬼我知道你在家！」

 

Spock轉過身並沒有看到發聲來源，Kirk家的籬笆似乎比他記憶中的還來得高。過了會，一位從外表判斷是位醫生的黑髮男人走進大門，對方並沒看到Spock，他直到走到門廊下這才注意到站在門口的Spock。

 

「喔，你好，我是McCoy。你也是來找Jim的？他的朋友？不對，沒聽說小鬼有其他朋友……你不按門鈴傻站在這幹嘛？」

 

Spock本不願與其他人類接觸，這可能會導致不必要的麻煩。但現下的情況使他不得不向他人求助，而眼前的醫生似乎與Kirk家的某人相熟。「Mr……McCoy？請問你是否認識住在這裡的James Kirk？」

 

「James Kirk……你是指 _ Jim _ ？我是認識，但我從來沒聽過有人喊他本名，聽起來還真怪。」

 

黑髮男人大笑了兩聲繼續道：「所以你是他的遠親嗎？不過提醒你，Jim最討厭人家喊他本名。在我剛接手治療他的時候，他曾經說漏嘴一次，說什麼——『James只有他能叫』，不過後來他完全不承認他說過這種話。」黑髮男人聳聳肩，Spock點頭應和。而黑髮男人這才發現眼前的人似乎有哪邊不太尋常——

 

「天吶你的耳朵是尖的！等等……尖耳朵……你他媽該死的是Spock？」McCoy指著Spock的手顫抖著，他的音量陡升，最後簡直在怒吼了。

 

Spock偏著頭一臉不解，「我是Spock，不知你是從何處知曉？」

 

McCoy沒回應，而是繞過Spock直接用力地拍門。「Jim！開門！」

 

這回門倒是立刻開了。

 

「Bones，就算你的手是鐵打的，我家的門也承受不住啊。」開門的青年說完才發現McCoy身後的Spock。「你還在啊，剛不是說了要你滾嗎？」他伸手拉住McCoy的手肘想將他拖進門，但McCoy沒讓他如願。

 

「Jim，他是Spock啊！那個你小時候老掛在嘴邊的尖耳妖怪，他竟然真的存在！」

 

Kirk見McCoy沒打算配合他只好放棄，他雙手環胸道：「是又怎樣，這下你總算相信我沒瘋了吧。」

 

McCoy瞪著Kirk，又看向明顯一臉狀況外的Spock。「但他怎麼會是真的呢？外星人是不存在的啊！」

 

Kirk翻翻白眼，「好啦，現在活生生的證據就在你眼前，就承認你錯了而我是對的。」

 

McCoy大張著嘴，視線一直在Kirk和Spock之間來回巡梭著，他微顫的手指指了指Spock又指回Kirk。「所以……所以你跟我說的那些故事都是真的？我還以為那只是你幼時受創太深所編造出來安慰自己的故事。」

 

Kirk不耐地說：「說真的，我們非得站在門口談那些過往的鳥事嗎？那些都過去了、我放下了。瞧，你也說過我現在很正常。」Kirk聳聳肩，「所以這事就到此為止。Bones，要是你不打算進來的話那我們去喝一杯——」

 

剛剛一直無視Spock的Kirk，終於第一次真切地看向Spock。「Spock，你就回瓦肯去吧。我現在已經不是那個需要被拯救的小男孩了，而你想找的James Kirk也已經不存在了。所以，走吧，離開地球別再回來。」

 

Kirk朝McCoy看了眼，McCoy以不贊同的眼神看著他。Kirk對他翻白眼，搖了搖頭把門關上，將McCoy關心的目光和Spock探究的注視隔絕在外。

 

§

 

McCoy轉身瞪著Spock，「好吧，你打算解釋一下嗎？」

 

Spock沈吟了會沒回答，只問道：「據你適才和James的對話來看，我假定他將所有事都已告知予你？」

 

「沒錯，因為我是Jim的醫生。」

 

「他是否罹患疾病因而需要你的治療？」

 

McCoy聽到這句整個火氣都上來了，他用力戳著Spock的胸膛。

 

「他媽的全是你這個尖耳妖精害的！當時他和同學朋友們告別，說他就要和個外星人離開地球了。他滿心期盼著你回來接他，但是一天天過去了。所有同學都嘲笑他，說他是有妄想症的瘋子。最後他休學了，高中和大學都是靠我訂函授課程給他在家念的！這、一、切、都、是、你、的、錯。」說完這麼一串，McCoy氣喘吁吁地甩著手，「操。」

 

Spock靜默了會才說道：「我明白了。」

 

「『我明白了』，就這樣？你沒別的想說了？我真他媽為Jim感到不值。」

 

「我猜想這是因為瓦肯與地球時間流速不同所導致，由於此前雙方並無頻繁來往，以致這個現象並不被人所知。我無法改變既成事實，但我對James的承諾並無撤回之意。」

 

McCoy雙手抱胸，現在他的疑惑已經凌駕於氣憤之上。「老實說，雖然你說的是英文，但我覺得聽起來跟外星語沒兩樣。你就直說你打算怎麼辦。」

  
「留下來。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唔，宇宙中不同地方的時間流速不同是真的，就像Interstellar裡演的那樣。  
> 因為沒打算採用時光機的設定所以我用了這個理由，希望不會太牽強(汗)


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
McCoy站在窗邊看著院子道：「已經三天了。」  
  
Kirk從他肩上看過去一眼便嗤聲走開。  
  
「你為什麼趕他走？你小時候總說著他會回來帶你離開這鬼地方。」  
  
Kirk將自己摔進沙發裡，用雙手用力抹了抹臉。「Bones，我等得夠久了，久得我早已不抱任何期望了。我已經不是那個天真的James Kirk，不會再相信那種『我不會拋下你』的鬼話了。」  
  
McCoy嘆口氣在Kirk身邊坐下，他原本想環住Kirk的肩膀安慰他，但他明白這沒用而且Kirk也不想要。「你就不想聽聽他要說什麼嗎？說不定他有不可抗力的原因才遲到。」  
  
Kirk嗤笑道：「哼，你管這叫遲到？遲到 _九年_ ？他們可是有該死的曲速啊，在曲速中時間不會前進的。」  
  
「但對Spock來說只過了一個月！」  
  
「怎麼，這是他的理由嗎？你已經倒戈了？我好傷心啊，Bones。」  
  
McCoy考慮了會，最後他還是決定說出來。「我知道你一直相信Spock會回來，直到他出現前一刻都還是。你甚至打算他沒來你就自己去找他，你把他留給你的那塊板子的內容都研究得很透徹，要不是你搞不到所需的材料，你早就自己打造一台曲速飛行器去瓦肯了。」  
  
「操，你怎麼會知道這些？」Kirk驚得簡直差點從沙發裡跳起來。  
  
McCoy聳聳肩，「有次你喝醉後說的，估計你喝得太醉了，事後你都忘了自己說過那些話。」  
  
Kirk捂著臉哼了一聲，「那只是孩子無謂的妄想而已，我已經大到認清事實了。」  
  
McCoy不甚贊同地看著他，「你要忤逆你自己真正的心意我是沒意見，但現在你打算怎麼辦？那哥布林似乎打算你沒點頭他就不走啊。」  
  
「不怎麼辦，過個幾天他就會放棄然後回瓦肯去。」

 

 

***

 

 

桌上的PADD發出蜂鳴聲，Kirk看了眼，又是Spock傳來的訊息。過去一週以來，每天中午12點和下午6點都會收到訊息，分秒不差。但是內容都大同小異，希望Kirk能按時用餐、注意身體之類的並且最後附上一句大概是祝他幸福安康的瓦肯祝詞。  
  
每次Kirk看了都想翻白眼， _我看起來像是生活過得很幸福快樂的樣子嗎？_  
  
McCoy口中說的板子就是這台Spock留給他的PADD，裡頭都是關於瓦肯和基礎科學的知識。說是基礎科學，但隨便一項拿出來發表都會撼動地球上現有 的科學認知。在它電力完全耗盡前，Kirk就已經讀完裡頭所有內容。但他想辦法拆了它研究，改裝成能適用地球上的充電設備。即使他已經不需要去讀裡面的內 容，多年來他還是一直讓它保持著開機的狀態。這就好像他和Spock之間一直保持著—— _某種聯繫_ 。  
  
Kirk不曉得Spock是如何得知這台PADD還能用的， _抑或他不知道卻還是不懈地發送訊息？_  
  
Kirk心裡一直有個小小的聲音說著：『對自己誠實點，別再嘴硬了。』他皺著眉想， _我沒有嘴硬，我也不是在賭氣，就只是……不需要了，這麼多年沒有Spock我也活得很好_ 。那個小小的聲音又說道：『喔？何不說是多年來你一直在為了Spock到來的那天作準備？』Kirk惱怒地想著， _才不是！夠了，給我閉嘴。_  
  
Kirk盯著PADD有些出神，他一咬牙傳了封訊息回去。 _門口_  
  
他忐忑地下樓。打開門，果不其然看到Spock在那裡。  
  
「你好，Jim。」  
  
_他叫我Jim而不是James_ 。Kirk點點頭，側身示意他進屋。  
  
Kirk徑直往廚房走去，打開冰箱翻找著，問道：「你吃過午餐了嗎？」  
  
「尚未。」他沒發現Spock跟在身後，所以聲音近得讓他嚇了一跳。  
  
「那你想吃什麼？或是有什麼不吃？」  
  
「我不——」Spock原想婉拒，但轉念一想，平白放棄Kirk第一次的示好機會是不合邏輯的。「瓦肯人偏好茹素。」  
  
「嗯好吧，我看看。」過了會Kirk站起身，搖著手裡的一罐醬料。「蘑菇白醬，義大利麵可以嗎？」  
  
Spock點點頭，「那是可以接受的。」  
  
Kirk晃著頭笑了，「雖說不是第一次聽到了，但我想大概永遠也習慣不了你們瓦肯人文謅謅的表達方式。」

  
  
§

  
  
兩人用餐時陷入一陣尷尬的靜默，Kirk不曉得瓦肯人進食時不說話。他搜腸刮肚著想找個話題打破沈默，但又不想顯得他已經原諒Spock似的。  
  
「呃……等會你想一起作點什麼嗎，例如西洋棋？我想你應該會喜歡，我可以教你。」  
  
Spock起身將他的盤子放到流理台裡。「我很樂意，Jim。」  
  
Kirk點點頭，將剩下的麵條囫圇吞下。「我記得棋盤放在Sam的房裡，我去找找。」

  
  
§

  
  
Gary Mitchell仗著自己跟Kirk從小就認識，把他家當自家廚房在逛，常不打聲招呼就直接進去。但今天門反常地鎖上了，Mitchell在門口喊了好幾聲Jim沒有任何回應，他看到了Kirk的機車還在，所以他一定在家。  
  
Mitchell繞到後院想看看Kirk是不是在那，所以他才沒聽到自己在前屋喊他。

  
  
§

  
  
Spock看著Kirk佈置棋盤開口道：「事實上我會下棋。」  
  
Kirk瞪著他：「怎麼會？」  
  
「由我的母親傳授的，她是位人類。」  
  
Kirk目瞪口呆地看著Spock平靜的面容驚呼道：「你是半個人類？」  
  
「肯定的。」  
  
Kirk這下開始好奇了，「哇喔，那瓦肯上有很多人類嗎？你父母怎麼認識的？」  
  
「說來話長。」Spock垂眼專心研究著Kirk不尋常的開局，Kirk這才敢放肆地盯著他看。而Spock看上去就跟他十歲第一次遇見他一樣別無二致， _也許Bones說的都是真的。_  
  
「說吧，反正有的是時間。」  
  
Spock謹慎地移動了一個士兵才開口道：「你相信地球上的一些政要一直和異星有來往嗎？」  
  
Kirk沒什麼看棋盤就移動了他的騎士。「這種傳言一直都有，不過總是被斥為無稽之談。至於我當然相信啦，證據就在我眼前呢。」  
  
「我的父親是第一批與地球接觸的瓦肯代表之一，而我的母親是美國政府指派協助編程瓦肯語-英語翻譯器的語言學家。」  
  
「所以你的父親和母親就這麼認識然後墜入愛河了，」Kirk向一旁桌上的PADD努努嘴，「我還以為瓦肯人都像上面寫的一樣沒有情感只用邏輯思考呢。」  
  
Spock嘴角扯了一下，「那是故意寫給非瓦肯人看的，瓦肯人不希望外人知道其實我們是情感充沛到需以邏輯去壓制的種族。」  
  
Kirk正要回答時，卻發現Spock周身出現許多光點。「Spock，那是什麼——」  
  
Spock猛地站起身，但在眨眼的瞬間他已經被一縷縷的光線包圍，他朝Kirk伸出手。「 _James——_ 」  
  
Kirk想撲上去，卻因為撲空而重心不穩險些跌倒。「Spock！！」  
  
他衝到後院一看，Spock的太空船原應該在的地方現在空無一物。Kirk看向一旁不應該出現在這裡的不速之客，「操，Gary你該死的為什麼在這裡？」  
  
但Mitchell整個人只是震驚地看著Kirk而說不出半句話。  
  
Kirk跑到了他身邊，用力搖晃他的肩膀。「你幹了什麼好事？」  
  
Mitchell回神了一點，結結巴巴地道：「剛剛這裡……有個藍色的大盒子……我以為那是你弄回來的新玩意就打開來看——」他似乎現在才想起什麼，瞪大了雙眼看著Kirk。「那裡面比外面看起來得還要大！」  
  
Kirk不耐煩地道：「對，然後呢？說重點。」  
  
「然後……我踏進去一步就被無形的牆彈了出來……藍盒子的門一關上就發出轟鳴聲消失了。」原本有些失神的Mitchell現正怔怔地瞪著Kirk，「Jim，那他媽的是什麼？幽浮嗎？操，你家裡有個幽浮竟然沒告訴我這哥們！」  
  
Kirk放開了Mitchell，無力地滑坐到地上。他喃喃地說：「走了，他又離開了。」  
  
Mitchell摸不著頭緒。「兄弟，你說什麼，誰離開了？」  
  
「滾，」Kirk抬頭恨恨地瞪著Mitchell，「滾出我家。」

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那個時間流速的比例是我亂掰的，另如有bug還請不吝提出:P


	4. Chapter 4 & Epilogue

 

 

「Bones，已經一個禮拜了，你覺得他還會回來嗎？」

 

「當然會，說什麼傻話呢。」

 

「但是這次要等幾年？人類可沒有那麼多個九年可以等。」

 

看到Kirk一副眼神空洞地直視前方的樣子，McCoy搖著頭緊挨著他坐下來。「天吶，你這幾天有沒有好好吃飯啊，你至少掉了四磅。」

 

Kirk沒回答他的問題，只是說著：「如果我公佈那些知識，地球就能直接進入曲速時代了。」

 

「那你還得跟NASA解釋你怎麼會知道、資訊都是從哪來的。」

 

Kirk以手捂著臉嘆了口氣，「那我該怎麼作？就坐在這空等嗎？」

 

McCoy不像Kirk那麼明白這些太空旅行的理論是怎麼運作的，也明白他現在說什麼安慰的話都是徒勞。他只希望對於Spock他沒看走眼，以及瓦肯人不說謊都是真的。

 

「好吧，孩子。我去弄點吃的給你。」

 

「我不餓，Bones。」

 

McCoy站起身俯視蜷縮在沙發上的Kirk，「不管你餓不餓，你不吃我就撬開你的嘴硬灌，我說到做到。」

 

Kirk只是發出一聲微弱的呻吟，把自己更往沙發內縮。

 

McCoy往廚房走去，經過通往後院的落地窗時，外面似乎有什麼動靜。他向院子看去，伴隨著一陣轟鳴聲，Spock的船逐漸現形。McCoy覺得他的心中一塊大石終於放下了。

 

「Jim！快來——」

 

§

 

由於還沒有關於地球標準時間的計算系統，似乎進入地球的重力範圍後，企業號上的電腦才能正確判讀目前地球上的時間，而現下距離他離開地球已經過了8.7日。

 

Spock皺眉看著面板上顯示的結果。他知道理論上企業號有著緊急避難系統，但直到一個未被授權的個體試圖闖入啟動了它，他才知道緊急避難的設定是自動把他傳送上艦，並且以最大曲速直接返航瓦肯。

 

他試著中止，但任何方式都不管用，最後他只好強制重啟整個系統。等曲速核重新上線後，他立刻制定掉頭回地球的航線。Spock不禁憂心想著，好不容易Jim才剛開始重新接受他，他可能會以為自己又拋下他， _再一次的_ 。

 

待企業號一降落完成，Spock有點忐忑的打開門，暗自希望Jim不會又劈頭就叫他滾回去。所幸他擔心的並沒有發生，他還未來得及看清周圍，便有一團黑影直衝他而來。

 

Kirk用力地撲向Spock，他輕鬆地將Kirk抱個滿懷。Spock著急地開口解釋道：「Jim，我向你致上我無盡的歉意，由於企業號的緊急避難系統被觸發，因此——」

 

Kirk搖頭，在他將嘴唇印上Spock的前說道：「閉嘴，吻我，帶我走。」

 

直到Kirk因為快耗盡氧氣而鬆嘴，Spock在他的額上印下神聖的一吻，回覆道：「這亦為我所願，T’hy’la。」

  
  


 

 

-Fin-

  
  
  
  
  


**番外**

 

「Spock，也許我是沒有太空旅行的經驗，不過航線圖我還是能看懂的。這根本不是往瓦肯的航線啊，瓦肯人竟然會出現這種低級錯誤。」Kirk訕笑道。

 

Spock抿唇看向俯身研究著控制台的Kirk，強迫自己把不自覺飄往挺翹臀部的視線移開。

 

「是的，這原欲作為一個驚喜，我沒預料到你對相關知識的掌握如此迅速。」

 

Kirk聞言站起了身，Spock對於他姿勢的改變暗自稍稍感到惋惜。但Kirk笑得露出了虎牙向他走來。這對Spock來說又是個嶄新的神情，他在腦中將此標記為第18號的笑容並建檔。

 

Kirk將雙手環上Spock的頸項，湊到他耳旁說道：「我討厭驚喜，一直以來都是。不過我想我會喜歡你的，告訴我是什麼？」

 

「事實上，我們到了。」Spock示意他轉身。

 

Kirk瞪大了眼，「我的天啊，Spock，這星雲太美了！」

 

Spock也走到主顯示幕前與Kirk並肩看著眼前的景色。「準確來說，這個並非星雲。而是超新星殘骸，超新星是恆星——」

 

Kirk打斷了Spock的天文學講座。「Spock，我知道超新星是什麼。」

 

Spock放柔了語氣道：「我想在我們抵達瓦肯前先帶你看看這個宇宙。」

 

Kirk動容地轉身看著Spock，這輩子從來沒有人為他做這麼多。好吧，Bones有，但⋯⋯這對他來說意義完全不同。

 

「噢，你總有辦法讓我一天比一天更愛你。」Kirk將自己偎進Spock的懷中，拉起他的手放在自己的臀上，Kirk滿意地看著Spock顴骨上漫起的綠暈。

 

Spock見他湛藍的雙眸突然閃過靈光乍現的光芒，雖然他們兩人真正共處的時間還不算太久，但是已夠讓Spock明白接下來他可能又會有什麼驚人之舉。

 

「Spock，在這裡操我，現在！」

 

Spock挑眉，「我想此活動應移往我們的艙室進行較為恰當。」

 

「不！這片星雲是我活到現在看過最壯麗的東西，而且是你送我的！就在這、在它面前，這多麼有意義啊。」

 

「我想用『送』一詞並不恰當，並且這並非星雲——」

 

Kirk直接用唇堵住Spock的長篇大論，「又不會有其他人看到，來嘛——」

  


事實證明，瓦肯人永遠拒絕不了來自他T’hy’la的要求。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某天又看了一次Doctor Who S5E1的重播，於是冒出了這篇文，感謝各位沒太嫌棄它QAQ  
> 原本是沒有番外的，特別感謝AprilforSpring的點子，讓這篇文更完整了點（我自己覺得XD）


End file.
